The Origins and Story Of Argent
by joeyb706
Summary: Teen titans belongs to Warner bros animation and dc entertainment. this story is a first person story which means this takes place in Argents point of view most of the time . Each chapter will have character names so you can tell who is talking next to the character names kinda like a script. So this is the story about how Argent became a super hero and a member of titans north.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:teen titans belongs to Warner bros animation and dc entertainment.

Have you ever wonder what it's like to be rich to have anything you could ever want well unless your me my name is Antonia Louise monetti or at least I was. After my life changed forever when I discovered my true Identity my new life and my new team.

the next chapter will explain how my life changed forever. And how I have joined a team of true friends. This is the story of how I became Argent.


	2. My birthday

Disclaimer: teen titans belongs to Warner bros animation and dc entertainment.

On a bright sunny day in New Zealand on June 20th there is a big high school building that is brown with 6 stairs to the entrance the school building. The bell has just rang and a lot ofteens are pouring out of the school glad that summer

vacation has just begun yes it was the last day of school among those kids is a teenage girl. A girl who is skinny she is wearing a green fabric tanktop and a black skirt. She has short hair that is light brown and blue eyes. You probably guessed that  
/girl Isme or was me at least.

I turned around and I see 5 teens three girls and two boys.

Girl 1: hey Toni.

Toni: Oh hi Tammy

Tammy has long blonde hair and fair skin Tammy ,Lynn, Alice, Justin,Brad and me and me areall walkingtogether.

Alice: So what's your plan gonna be tomorrow for your 14th birthday party.

Toni: I'm not gonna tell you it's a surprise for all of you.

Alice is a red head dresses really fashionably and has pale skin.

Brad: Come on Toni what does your dad have planned for your birthday.

Brad has black hair and a few freckles on his cheeks.

Toni: Like I said mates it's a secret until the invitations are handed out

Lynn: Come on Toni please almost everyone has the invitations when can you give us some.

Lynn has long hair that is dyed pink and tan skin and is kinda tall too.

Toni: Well alright you all deserve them

I handed out 5 invitations for all 5 of my friends Tammy opened it up and squealed an excited squeal.

Tammy: Oh my gosh Toni your having a pool party at your mansion.

I smiled at all of them I told them that they are the greatest friends I have ever have but little did I know they had just one purpose for being my friend.

Later after my limo came to pick me up it dropped me off at home I came through the door and found my dad Anthony Fredrick monetti on the counter

Toni: Daddy

Anthony: Ah there is my little pumpkin

I have gave him a kiss onthe cheek. He is a little chubby has a black mustache and black straight hair.

Anthony: How was your last day of school my dear pumpkin.

Toni: It was great daddy I have given all my invitations to all of my friends.

Anthony: Ah that's my girl

He was sitting on an expensive couch reading the news paper. He is a manufacturer.

I wish my mum would be able to see this party my dad had put on for me you see she was also born in New Zealand her side of the family had came from the United Kingdom which explains my British accent. She and my dad had gotten a divorce when I was 6  
/years old and it has never been the same I had been sad for two weeks that day. But after 2 weeks I have managed to get over it and move on.

Later that night everyone who I know was talking to me on the phone they are really excited for my birthday party tomorrow. I can't believe I will fifteen years old tomorrow I was in my black pajamas black is my favorite color because it's New Zealand's  
/color after I got off the phone I was reading a fashion magazine I am really into fashion it's on my mothers side of the family. It really passes on really well. When I was going to sleep I was really excited little did i know that I was going to  
/have the worst birthday of my life.

The next day I woke up and very excited my dad has made me a birthday breakfast for me pancakes with whipped cream and sprinkles I certainly could not wait until my party started.

Later that day it was happening it was really happening everyone was congratulating me as we are wore our swim suits I was wearing a gold swim suit I greeted all of my friends we were all gossiping about the other kids at school. And the teachers thatworkedat  
/the school until Tammy andmy other friends Gayle came up to me.

Gayle: Happy birthday Toni and wow I gotta say your mansion is really fancy when you have it decorated for a party. And wow look at the pool.

Gayle is a really great friend of mine too she has tanskin and blonde curly hair.

Toni: thank you Gayle you are a great friend for saying that.

She smiled at me Tammy smiled at me too.

Tammy: yeah this party is a great hit.

Toni: more like a double hitter.

We all laughed we went swimming for a couple of hours until my dad came out with the cake. We all gazed up at it it was a 8 layer cake with butter frosting it was an angel cake just like I demanded daddy.

Then everyone sang

Everyone: happy birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Toni happy birthday to you.

We laughed this was the best party I have ever have really with friends,family, and money nothing could be better.

Anthony: Make a wish pumpkin.

And so I did and after I blew out the candles everything went black.


	3. My true identity

Disclaimer: Teen titans belongs to Warner bros animation and Dc entertainment.

Darkness that's all I saw everything thing went black after I blew out my candles.I was at my home while I was having a great party and before I discovered my TRUE IDENTITY.

My eyes were still shut I didn't even notice what was going on around me. As I was still sleeping but I didn't care on what I was sleeping in until I wasto waking up my eyes were very tired as if I was sleeping for days. As I did wake up I was ina  
really strange place. It looked like I was in a secret government lab everything was green or so I thought. It took me a couple minutes to realize that the place wasn't green but I was in a giant tube still in my black swimsuit. The substance inthe  
tube was green and I was somehow able to breath in it. I was looking around the tube I was floating in the tube filled with green goop.

Toni: yuck.

That's what I thought in my head and as I was still looking around I noticed two boys about my age in the same tube. One that looked like he was from an African country and one who was blonde with pale I was still looking around I put my

hands over my face.

Toni: Oh someone wake me up from this nightmare please

I said sounding very scared.

As I took my hands out of my face I noticed something about them they were not the same something was different they looked pale I mean super pale even though it's green in the tube I can see my hands have completely changed and as I noticed this Ilooked  
up and saw a girl she looked like me when it took me a few seconds to realize I was staring at myself in a mirror and I was beyond shocked on what I have become.

I saw my whole body was pale really really pale and freaked out with a beating heart. Then I noticed that my eyes as I looked closer I can see that they have turned red Crimson really and I noticed my hair it was black except I had red bangs. And my hairwas  
spiked too. I saw that my whole skin turned super pale as I looked at the mirror in the lab from head to toe. I looked at my new crimson eyes. And my newly spiked black hair with red bangs.

Toni: No No No

I said really scared.

Toni: That can't be me I have nice tan skin, I have beautiful blue eyes and I have short brown hair.

I said those words pretty loudly and I didn't really freak out just yet I thought maybe it was a fun house mirror making me see a new appearance.

I was really panicking I was still looking around for a logical explanation if the appearance in the mirror was fake and after that I was looking at my own hands and when I saw I was staring into a real mirror I started to scream very loud

Toni:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

I screamed so loud that I woke the other two boys and break the tubes

All three of us were on the ground in the lab. The lab was kind of silver when I looked at it

And then I looked at my new inhuman skin I had a lot of questions to ask is what I thought to myself.


	4. My true identity part 2

Disclaimer: Teen titans belongs to Warner bros animation and do entertainment.

My heart was still beating as I was on the floor it was covered with green stuff after I cracked the tubes whenI screamed the three of us were on the floor I was looking at my hands. My hands with freakish pale skin I was still panicking I had a

lot of questions in my mind. As I looked in the mirror I tried to undo my new hairstyle I was pushing it down but it didn't work when push it down it would stay up. There was no gel on my hair it felt completely dry I was still pushing it down my newlyspikedhair  
/as I was scared of myself. I didn't realize that the two boys from the other two tubes were watching me from behind.

Boy 1: Um excuse me but are you okay.

I turned around to face the two boys while I was still on my knees.

Toni: I II please don't don't look at me wait were you the one who did this to me

Boy 1 and Boy 2: What!

They looked shocked about what I have said to them then I picked myself up.

Boy 1: Hey don't look at us we didn't do anything to you you must be

Toni: I must be what

I said interrupting him

Boy 1: Well

Toni: Well what look at me

Boy 1: Yeah so

Toni: Well you turned me into a monster ok a freak what I'm saying is what did you do to me mates.

The words that came out of my mouth were very angry.

Boy 1: calm down wedidn't do anything to you.

Boy 2: He's right we don't even know you.

I tapped my finger on the the first boys chest as I said these words about to come out of my mouth.

Toni: Well listen here mate I don't know what's going on here but you turned me into this

After I said those words to them I showed them what I have become.

Boy 1: Yeah you do look like your different than anyone in this room you look like you could need a sun tan

Toni: Oh very funny I turn into a silver abomination and you make jokes about it.

Boy 1: look I'm sorry but we didn't do anything to you besides it looks like me and that guy are the only normal ones in in what ever this place is.

He's right they do look normal but why did I turn silver this didn't make any sense when I saw them in the tubes they looked completely normal. To me.

I glared at them especially the first boy

Boy 1: okay calm down kid.

Calm how can I be calm when I have red eyes I know I had blue eyes before I was in this lab. I thought to myself.

Boy 2: look I'm sorry but we will get to the bottom of this trust me.

Boy 1: yeah what is this place anyway

Toni: Yeah some kinda lab.

As we looked around I saw I document on a table I saw that it had some sort of foreign language on it but I'm not sure what it is I usually do great inlanguage class back at the high school. As I looked it looked like some experiment document.

We were still looking around when the first boy came to me he held me out his t-shirt I could see he had another one under it

Boy 1: here take this you look like you could need it.

It was a white shirt with a football player number 00 I put it on.

Toni: thanks

As I said that I still glared at him.

Then I saw the door open and I saw a strange figure at the door it was wearing a black robe hiding it's face then it look up at all three of us.

Figure: Ah you have awakenand I see you broke the containers I I'm gonna have those repaired

He was walking toward us he seemed to have a pleased look even though I couldn't see his face.

I walked up to the figure.

Toni: Look mate I don't know why your keeping us here but I will sue you if you think you can keep me here looking like this.

Figure: Well then it lookslikethe process has done some side effects on yourappearance earthling.

Toni: side effects, Earthling what are you talking about.

He is pulling down his hood and I was a green face he had eyes that were shaped like goggles and a dark green band on his head I gave a disgusted look on my face.

The two boys did too we all seemed shocked and confused at the same time.

Figure: Well then you experiments will haveto do nowon to phase 2 of the program after 15 years of waiting.

I had no idea I was about to learn the truth about myself and my life.


	5. My true identity part 3

Disclaimer: Teen titans belongs to Warner bros animation and dcentertainment.

Figure: Now you three come with me now.

Toni: Now hold on freak just what is going on here you better have a good reason for dragging me out of my birthday party and placing me in a tube turning me silver.

The figure frowned at me just as the first boy was about to say something

Boy 1: Hey wait a second today's my birthday too.

Boy 2: mine too.

Figure: Well then human ifyou come with me we will be glad to explain to you why we brought you here humans.

I didn't understand why he brought us here but I have to know why so I calmed down a little I accepted the two boys accepted too so we were walking in a strange place with other aliens just like him watching us as we walked with the figure.

Boy 1: So are you gonna explain to us why you brought us here

Figure: Yes guard show the hybridsthe footage from fifteen years ago

Guard: Right away dorek

Dorek?was that the figures name well he seemed nice when me and the two other boys met him...not. And hybrids what was he talking about.

The guard was working on a very advanced computer to try and find this footage Dorek mentioned.

Guard: Here we go

And after that he put up the footage me and the other boys were shocked when we saw who was on the footage from fourteenyears ago.

And I was shocked to see who was on the screen.

It was my mum and 8 other women on a alien ship strapped down tight.

Boy 1: Hey that's my mom

Boy 1 said that ashe was pointing to an African America woman with black hair.

Boy 2: And that's my mom too

Boy 2 also pointed to a woman with blonde hair just like himas he said those words.

Dorek on screen: Well I don't care how long it takes get the vaccine

We also saw Dorek and 9 other women with two more alienson the screen when we noticed themwhile Dorek was talking on the screen he was holding a strange looking needle with a vaccine in it it looked like the green substance in the tubes.

Alien 1 on the screen: Uh where should we plant the vaccine.

Dorek on the screen: Well plant it in any part of there bodies it will make them have children within 6 months will it trust me I programmed it to do so just with a special little chemical added in it it will trigger inside the women's children at a certainage.

Alien 2 on the screen: Huh well are you sure you want to go through with this.

Dorek on screen: Yes now plant them will just erase their memories when we're done here.

As the two aliens were walking to my mom and another woman the guard turned it the footage off.

Toni: why did you have our mothers

I said with fear

Dorek: Well you will find out soon enough lets just say your human fathers aren't your real fathers to begin with.

His expression turned grim afterhe said those words.

Toni: What are you saying I will sue you if I can get ahold of my daddy you see he's rich and he is throwing a very important party in 4 days so if you don't tell us what is happening.

Dorek: listen I don't care about you wealthy human father you hybridI just want to congratulate youthree.

Toni: Huh congratulate uson what and what do you mean by hybrids and what are you trying to say that our fathers aren't our real fathers.

Boy: 1 yeah what's this all about

Dorek: Well you three will do something that's important for our civilization of the H'san natall and you are correct we did do something to your mothers fifteen years ago 6 months before you were born for now you three need rest we have a lot of testing  
/to do before what you will do for our civilization.

Three guards walked into the room and walked next to Dorek

They led us Too our rooms which was just one room for all of us to sleep in together it the bunk beds looked like beds you see in army cabins but it felt comfortable enough

They shut the metal door and all three of us were all alone in a dark room

Boy 1: This is crazy please wake me up from this dream.

Boy 2: Well I'm not sleeping one minute I was in a government pent house and the next I wakeup in an alien lab after I fainted.

Boy 1: Huh well guess we're stuck here for a while can't believe it H'san natall who are these guys

I couldn't believe eitherit my dad isn't my real dad and my mum got injected by aliens to have me born come to think of it the vaccine. That was given to my mom on the footage really was fromwas the same substance that was in the

were in I wondered for a moment then The first boy looked at me.

Boy 1: hey Brit

I turned around and looked at him after lookingat my freakishly newsilver hands.

Toni: huh Brit what didyou call me I was born in New Zealand.

Boy 1: Ohhey I'm sorry haircut but I don't have any other hair styles that you thought I gave you but I was just wondering...what's your name.

Now he was making fun of my new black spiked hair with red bangs who did he think he is he seemed to notice what I was thinking when I glared at him.

Boy 2: yeah we all haven'tproperly met so what's your name lady's first you know.

I sighed

Toni: Antonia Louise monetti but my friends call me Toni now go on what's your names.

Boy 2: Well my name is Cody Driscoll

Boy 1: and my name Isaiah Crockett.


End file.
